EP004
'''Keegan '''is the 4th episode of the 1st season of Crossover Adventures. Plot In the Kalos region, a young trainer named Keegan is given the job of looking after a group of Arcanine. Keegan is initially nice but then becomes bad tempered when he sees how many of them he has to monitor. Malachi, a trainer whom he works with, is able to retain a positive attitude, however. Keegan scoffs and insults a passerby trainer named Zachary. Malachi hushes him and tells Zachary that Keegan is upset about the Arcanine, despite usually being nice. Zachary now feels sorry for Malachi. Keegan is informed by his sister Ramona that he is to escort some of the Archanine to a Pokemon center atop a nearby mountain. He initially refuses, but reluctantly does so after his sister scolds him several times. When Keegan leads the Arcanine, he insults them by calling them weird striped dogs. The Arcanine are offended, but Keegan says that he is not used to this many Pokemon. He arrives at the Pokemon center and meets Sir Handel, who brings his passengers to ride Keegan's Arcanine. The two characters from polar opposite sides of the planet introduce themselves, and Keegan has heard of Sir Handel and tells him that he likes his express coaches instead of the line of Arcanine he is using to take tourists on a ride. Keegan observes Sir Handel's train, and, appearing that the coaches are new, wants to have a chat but gets on with the journey. Sir Handel is speechless at Keegan's knowledge of coaches and respect from him. When Keegan reaches the bottom of the mountain trail again, he is very cross when he hopes for a rest, but discovers by his sister that he is expected at the fields to catch Beedrill. He refuses to do so, and punctuates his point by deliberately getting himself stuck between the edges of a small stream. Malachi arrives with two officer Jenny's to pull Keegan out again. Professor Oak is also with them, and tells Keegan he will need to be spoken to the next time he visits his home. That evening, Keegan returns to his house to find Ramona waiting for him. She scolds Keegan for his behavior and takes away his Pokedex for the next two days as a punishment. The news of his rebellion spreads all the way to the island of Sodor, where a news headline reads "Young Trainer Puts Arcanine In Grave Danger". Sir Topham Hatt reads this and shakes his head, stating to himself that he fails to understand the motives of japanese anime characters at times. Trivia This episode was the first of several things: * The very first appearance of japanese anime characters in the series to date. * The first known signs of antagonism between western and anime characters to date: Keegan and Sir Topham. * The first episode to feature an anime character as the protagonist. This crossover marks the first appearances of: * Sir Handel (TTTE) * The Fat Controller (TTTE) * Professor Oak (Pokemon) * Malachi (Pokemon) * Zachary Evans (Pokemon) * Keegan (Pokemon) * Ramona (Pokemon) * Officer Jenny (Pokemon) Category:Season 1